


Wandering

by rosemary_09



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bottom Link, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Top Prince Sidon, Zora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: Link finds himself often thinking about a certain Zora prince...
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour, bored as fuck with nothing else to do cause of quarantine. Sorry it's kinda trash, there's really not enough Link/Sidon smut on ao3 so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Also I haven't completed the game yet so sorry if some things are inaccurate.

It was at Lakeside stable when it first happened. Link had just laid down, his aching body cherishing the relief. He relaxed, feeling the soft bed beneath him warm his back. Only one divine beast remained now, Naboris. His mind flashed to when he was taking down Ruta. It had been a struggle to get those shock arrows without getting killed by the lynel on the mountain, but seeing Prince Sidon's smile when he returned with twenty arrows was worth it. Sidon...

He thought about how nice Sidon had been to him, from the very beginning. Memories of the prince's countless encouragements engulfed him.

"You can do it!"

"I'm counting on you!"

"You're amazing!"

His face flushed at that. Everyone knew that the prince of the Zora was incredibly attractive. When he heard this for the first time, he was merely silent, and ignored the gushing hylian at the stable. 

How attractive can a fish be? He thought to himself at the time. 

Oh, how he was wrong. Seeing Sidon for the first time, gracefully flipping off the bridge and calling out to him, his heart skipped a beat. Several beats. He was speechless, and this time it wasn't by choice. 

The memory made heat blossom in his chest. Sidon was wonderful...

He fell asleep, thinking of the prince.

* 

Not soon after that, he found his mind wandering to the prince once again. He sighed dreamily, thinking of the Zora. His beaming smile, smooth skin. The muscles that would sheen in moisture as he emerged from the water. How good Sidon would look as the Zora pushed him up against a-

Okay, so maybe this was becoming an issue.

He wanted to see Sidon so badly, even if the Zora didn't return his feelings. Just once more, he needed to see him. He pondered for a moment. Rest first, then go to the domain? Or go now...

He was already near, so why not now? He whistled for his horse, and got ready to set out for the Zora domain. 

He arrived at around two in the morning, and tiredly dragged himself to the inn. He paid up front, figuring the extra rupees for a soft bed couldn't hurt just for tonight. 

When he woke the next morning, he realized belatedly that he was filthy. His clothes, his skin, and even his pouch were covered in dirt and other wild substances.

He pulled an oil from his pouch and started on his boots. Would the prince even care if he was dirty? Why did he suddenly care about it now? Nevertheless, he persisted on cleaning his trousers and tunic. While those were drying, he paid for a bath and some towels. He scrubbed the dirt and blood out of his hair, surprised at how nice it felt. It had been a while since the last time he thoroughly bathed, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

He returned to his room in a towel some time later. He dressed in his Hylian set, save for the hood. 

Making his way to the throne room, he felt himself becoming increasingly nervous. Would Sidon be happy to see him? What if... what if something had happened to make him hate him? 

No... that wouldn't be the case. He hadn't done anything to spark such feelings. He shook his head of the negative thoughts. Sidon would normally be just outside the throne room, gazing down at the domain. But he didn't see him standing there today. 

"Are you looking for Sidon, Master Link? He's in his private pool near the mountains. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you. He talks about you a lot, you know." said a female a guard. His face flushed. The prince talked about him? 

"Thank you." he said to the guard, and made his way to the mountains. 

One grueling climb up some slick mountains later, he found himself atop a small plateau amongst the steep cliffs. It reminded him of a cave, but nicer. There was a large slab of rock hanging over the area, shielding it from view of the surrounding domain. There was a curtain on the side, presumably where one could enter.

"Sidon?" He called out softly. He heard a flurry of movement at that, and soon found himself dragged past the curtain into the room. Once he regained his balance, he found himself face to face with the prince.

"Link, my dearest friend! How glad I am that you have returned!" He said, smiling. He emerged from the water, towering over link. 

Godamnit. The size difference shocked him every time. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

"What brings you here, my friend?" Sidon asked, still beaming at the champion. 

"I... wanted to visit." Link responded, looking away quickly from the prince's face, as he felt himself getting hotter in the face. The prince had a questioning look on his face. 

"To see whom? Do you have business with my father?"

"Ah... no, I wanted to see you." He said, smiling shyly. He hoped to the goddess that Sidon would be happy with that answer. 

Surpirsingly, he felt himself swept into the prince's arms. Sidon was laughing, a booming deep sound. 

"My friend! You came all the way here just to see me! What a happy day this is!" He said enthusiastically, hugging Link tightly. 

Sidon clearly underestimated how strong he was when dealing with a Hylian. 

"Sidon," he croaked out, "You're crushing me..."

"I'm sorry my friend, I simply couldn't help myself. I sometimes forget how small you are compared to me. I am deeply sorry if I hurt you." 

"No, No. You didn't hurt me. It's okay." He replied. He smiled to himself. Sidon was so cute. 

They soon settled into the pool, Link dipping his ankles into the water and Sidon fully submerged, with just his head above water. This way, they could talk face to face.

They talked, about everything and nothing. Link told Sidon about his travels, and Sidon talked about how great the domain has been since Vah Ruta was conquered. 

_'It's now or never.'_ Link thought to himself. He couldn't keep his feelings inside him forever. It was only fair he tell Sidon. He didn't know how he would react, but they would probably stay friends even if his feelings were rejected. 

They had been sitting in silence for a while now, simply enjoying each others company. 

"Sidon..." Link started. 

"Yes?" 

"I came here, to tell you something." Sidon's brow twisted, confused. 

"Yes?"

Link looked deep into Sidon's eyes, and took a deep breath. 

" I love you." 

The Zora's jaw dropped, and Link inwardly cringed. Was he really that disgusted by his confession?

"Link, I..."

"It's okay, you aren't obligated at all to feel the same way. I hope you won't hate me in any way It's just tha-"

"I love you too."

_what?!_

" Yo- you do?"

"Yes, my dear friend. Well, I guess that isn't fitting. I don't know how you Hylians go about addressing someone you feel love for. but regardless, you are more than my friend."

Link couldn't find words, so he simply leaned in, and kissed the Zora. 

Sidon gasped, but quickly returned the gesture, kissing back with just the right amount of pressure. It felt so... right. Like their mouth's were meant for each other. 

Link sighed into the kiss, content. 

They kissed for a while, until Sidon suddenly prodded at the other's lips with his tongue. Link obliged, opening his mouth for the prince. The atmosphere was quickly heating up, and Link could feel himself hardening in his trousers the more the other kissed him. Sidon clearly felt the same way, considering the small satisfied noises he was making while kissing the Hylian.

Sidon pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Link, would you like to take this further? We are completely alone after all..."

"Yes... yes, please, I want you." Link said, starting to become a little desperate. His dick was swollen and throbbing in his trousers, and he would've been embarrassed considering all they did was kiss. But he didn't care. He wanted Sidon so badly...

Sidon's eyes darkened. "Of course, my love."

He got out of the water and pinned Link to the ground, admiring the Hylian's body, now beneath him.

"Sidon, please..." Link groaned, rubbing his legs together, desperate to get some friction. He was _aching._

Sidon lifted the Hylian's shirt up, running his hand up and down his chest and abs. His pupils were completely dialated. Link trembled at the touch of Sidon's cool hand.

His hand moved down to finally release Link's swollen cock from his pants. Link let out a needy moan at the movement, relieved to finally have some action. 

"Wow, Hylian's only have one?"

_what._

"I- What?" Link questioned. 

"Us Zora have two." 

Link's brain unhelpfully supplied a picture of a two headed snake he saw in the wild a couple months back. He shook the image out of his head. 

"Oh. Well, It doesn't matter to me." 

"Good." 

He continued to pump the other, increasing the pressure from his hand around his cock, until Link's moans echoed of the walls of the room. 

"Sidon..." He groaned. "I- I'm close,"

"Go ahead, my love." 

He came, arching his back and thrusting his hips up into the prince's hand with a long breathy moan. 

"Sidon, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yakukun3) for updates. Also chapter two???
> 
> Also: if anyone who reads this wants a fic request, please either leave a request in the comments of this story, or send me a DM on my twitter linked above. I am knowledgeable in Haikyuu, BotW, and Bungou stray dogs.


End file.
